


muscle butt Magnus.

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [95]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Butt fetish, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus keeps forgetting his underwear.Alec is in trouble.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708228
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	muscle butt Magnus.

'I saw

you

and when you

saw me too

and smiled

vibrant like evening,

I smiled back

and wondered,

what else

is the universe hiding?'

Since they got married, it's something Alec had noticed.

"Busy day?" he asked, as he entered the bedroom.

With a sigh, Magnus wiggled out of his trousers, "Nothing more than ordinary but no less annoying".

"I see", Alec watched him.. looking him up and down like the man standing before him was a new-found puzzle he wasn't yet sure how to—

"Though, surprisingly... or maybe not," Magnus threw his tie on the bed, "These days I feel a whole lot freer", he turned around and smiled and it was so wholesome that Alec's heart sang in chorus.

Alec walked up behind him and picked up the trousers Magnus had tossed away but just as he made to stand up, his face came properly levelled with Magnus's buttocks and Magnus didn't even notice. Instead, with a body all lean and strapping he just stretched his muscles, his thighs even rubbed against Alec's cheeks.

"Ouch I'm sorry", he quickly apologised but just as he was about to dash Alec grabbed him,

"Magnus, do you think I'm made of stone?"

He was now on his knees, his hands resting on Magnus's—

Lost. Confused. Magnus sounds a, "Huh?"

And Alec sighed, looking at him with a well-formed frown. His hands now securely wrapped around Magnus, looking up at Magnus like even without using magic, he was even more magical when out of nowhere a gentle gust of wind ruffled the hem of the white long sleeve dress shirt Magnus was wearing... the entirety of his butt cheeks showing.

And Alec sighed again... but then leaned in and kissed those naked butt cheeks... one kiss each before he once again looked up at Magnus and said, "Recently, you've been forgetting to wear your underwear".

Really,

Really really,

The way Magnus smiled and shook his behind, Alec exploded with so much emotion that he bit Magnus on his butt before sweeping him off his feet, carried him to their bed and loved him entirely.

Really...

Really really,

The shape of Magnus's butt... the colour of it... the way Alec loves it—

The universe is happy.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> end of madness.  
> lol Stay safe!


End file.
